Project? ?Summary/Abstract There? ?is? ?an? ?enormous? ?need? ?for? ?qualified? ?people? ?to? ?pursue? ?careers? ?in? ?STEM? ?(Noonan, 2017).? ?However,? ?the? ?lack? ?of? ?a? ?strong? ?foundation? ?in? ?mathematics? ?means? ?students? ?are? ?less? ?likely to? ?pursue? ?STEM? ?majors? ?and? ?careers? ?(Chen,? ?2013;? ?Griffith,? ?2010;? ?Huang,? ?Taddese,? ?&? ?Walter,? ?E, 2000;? ?Kokkelenberg? ?&? ?Sinha,? ?2010;? ?Lowell? ?et.? ?al.,? ?2009).? ?Students? ?from? ?low-income? ?families, women,? ?and? ?underrepresented? ?minorities? ?are? ?also? ?less? ?likely? ?to? ?major? ?in? ?STEM? ?(Bettinger,? ?2010; Griffith,? ?2010;? ?Hill,? ?Corbett? ?&? ?Rose,? ?2010;? ?Kokkelenberg? ?&? ?Sinha,? ?2010).? ?Improving? ?math learning? ?in? ?the? ?elementary? ?grades? ?is? ?important? ?to? ?ensure? ?children? ?have? ?the? ?essential foundational? ?skills? ?and? ?strong? ?self-efficacy? ?beliefs? ?to? ?be? ?able? ?to? ?succeed? ?with? ?later? ?mathematics and? ?pursue? ?careers? ?in? ?STEM.? ?With? ?this? ?Fast-Track? ?grant,? ??Class? ?Store? ??(?CS?)?,? ?we? ?propose? ?to transform? ?the? ?way? ?in? ?which? ?students? ?learn? ??Number? ?and? ?Operations? ?in? ?Base? ?Ten.?? ??CS? ??will? ?be? ??an engaging,? ?commercially? ?available,? ?classroom-based? ?economy? ?game? ?for? ?tablets? ?and Chromebooks? ?that? ?focuses? ?on? ?multi-digit? ?operations.? C?? S?? ?will?? ?encourage? ?conceptual understanding? ?and? ?build? ?math? ?self-efficacy? ?for? ?students? ?in? ?grades? ?K-5? ?within? ?the? ?context? ?of? ?a digital,? ?classroom-based? ?marketplace.? ?Within? ?the? ?game,? ?students? ?will? ?create? ?stores,? ?craft? ?objects to? ?sell,? ?engage? ?in? ?selling/purchasing? ?transactions,? ?and? ?work? ?together? ?to? ?increase? ?the? ?value? ?of? ?the economy.? ?In? ?addition,? ?the? ?game? ?will? ?utilize? ??artificial? ?intelligence? ?(AI)? ?to? ?detect? ?strategies? ?students use? ?and? ?help? ?teachers? ?facilitate? ?rich? ?mathematical? ?discussions? ?thereby? ?enhancing? ?students? reasoning? ?skills. Outcomes.? ??The? ?proposal? ?will? ?encourage? ?three? ?main? ?outcomes,? ?namely:? ?1)? ?algorithms? ?for detecting? ?math? ?strategies? ?students? ?use,? ?2)? ?a? ?discussion? ?support? ?dashboard,? ?and? ?3)? ?algorithms for? ?predicting? ?at-risk? ?status.? ?A? ?key? ?research? ?aim? ?is? ?to? ?determine? ?whether? ?the? ?software? ?can? ?predict math? ?strategies? ?students? ?use? ?and? ?detect? ?which? ?students? ?are? ?at-risk? ?academically? ?as? ?compared to? ?standardized? ?assessment? ?data,? ?which? ?will? ?help? ?teachers? ?intervene? ?appropriately.? ?The discussion? ?support? ?dashboard? ?will? ?help? ?to? ?promote? ?rich? ?mathematical? ?discussion,? ?thereby improving? ?students?? ?mathematical? ?justification? ?and? ?conceptual? ?understanding.? ?The? ?engaging game? ?will? ?bolster? ?students?? ?motivation? ?and? ?self-efficacy? ?in? ?mathematics. Improving? ?students?? ?academic? ?outcomes? ?and? ?self-efficacy? ?in? ?base? ?ten? ?during? ?elementary school? ?will? ?promote? ?later? ?success? ?in? ?high? ?school? ?mathematics.? ?Since? ?the? ?number? ?of? ?advanced math? ?classes? ?students? ?take? ?is? ?correlated? ?with? ?likelihood? ?to? ?complete? ?a? ?STEM? ?degree,? ?(Chen, 2013)? ?a? ?distal? ?outcome? ?of? ?this? ?proposal? ?is? ?increasing? ?students? ?pursuing? ?careers? ?in? ?STEM.